Old Enemies Are New Again
by KJ
Summary: Kim, Tommy and Jason are sucked into another dimension where they must face a foe that reminds them of one they defeated long ago


**Author's Notes:** This chapter was redone as it was based on a character by KSuzie, and that character has been changed. For more information on her change you can visit her page. For this fic there are references to the character Kanara, which was created by and is property of Emily. The main villain of the story has been changed to Kemora, who is similar to Kanara but is not Kanara. Kemora is based on Kanara and is property of KSuzie.

Power Rangers  
"Old Enemies Are New Again"

It was a hot May afternoon in Los Angeles. Finals had just finished, and two students were thrilled to finally get some time to relax without having to worry about when their next paper was due or when the next test was.

"We should have gone to the beach.", Carri Hillard commented as she stretched out in her seat on the couch

"We went yesterday.", Jason Lee Scott was quick to remind her. In celebration of the end of finals, all the rangers spent the previous day partying on the beach Today, some of the rangers had other issues to address.

Kim had spent the entire afternoon at the school trying to get everything worked out for next semester. Her schedule had been a mess, and she had to contact what felt like every professor at the university to get it straight. Tommy and Rocky had to be out of their dorm in the next few days, so they had spent that afternoon packing all their things up and taking them back to their homes in Angel Grove. That left Jason and Carri with the afternoon to chill. They spent part of the day outside of the apartment, but had run out of things to do and headed back.

"I hate these movies.", Carri said referencing the show on the channel that Jason had stopped on

"Too afraid to watch horror movies?", Jason teased

She rolled her eyes. "Please.", she said stopping to think for a moment. "Unless of course it's Arachnophobia which scares the crap out of me."

"So then why do you hate horror movies?", he questioned

"Because these stupid women are just stupid.", she said for lack of a better word. Then she went on to elaborate. "What's that strange noise coming from the abandoned house? Let me go check it out. In the skimpiest thing I own. Without a weapon."

"Just because you would have morphed and kicked the shit out of him doesn't make you better than her.", Jason pointed out

"No just because I wouldn't have been dumb enough to get myself in that situation in the first place makes me better than her.", she said, turning to grin at Jason. "Besides you only like these movies because their boobs flop everywhere since noone bothers to put on a bra before taking on a serial killer."

Jason laughed. He happened to like horror movies, the women in them were just extras. Carri stole the remote and flipped the channel, smiling as she saw the next movie. "Here, we can watch this. It's kinda horror."

Now it was Jason's turn to heckle her. "Vampire movies are stupid."

"Why would you say that?", she asked not taking her eyes off the television

"Because we know vampires.", he reminded her

"Yeah but not Brad Pitt or Tom Cruise vampires.", she said turning toward him. "And I knew stupid girls in high school so by your standard we've eliminated both horror and vampire movies."

Jason laughed. "Actually by my standard I think we just eliminated everything."

"Fine.", she said clicking the power button and smiling. She glanced back at the clock. "Besides I promised Rocky we'd hang later."

"Hang? So that's what we're calling it these days."

Carri gave Jason an elbow. "Ha ha funny."

"I seemed to think so.", he said

She rolled her eyes and curled up on the couch, turning her body to face his. She had a little time to kill but not much. "So when are you going home?", she asked referring to Angel Grove. Jason hadn't spent much time in LA the previous summer and she wasn't expecting him to this summer.

"Probably not until after the weekend. Emily's working the next few days straight so there's no point. Besides having my little sister's friend's ogling me.", he said smiling as he finished. He was hoping to get Emily to spend more time in LA this summer than they did last year. He hated being home. Not that he didn't love his family dearly, it's just ever since his sister started to get into boys she was driving him crazy. She'd always have her friends over, who would stare at him to no end. And she would always beg him to bring his friends over because she wanted something to look at as well. It was much simpler when she didn't know boys existed.

Carri laughed. She had met his sister a few times and she wasn't very friendly. Well she shouldn't say that. She was a girl barely thirteen, into boys, clothes and makeup, who thought she was better than all the silly adult women. Carri had been there. With an older brother. She drooled over his friends and he hated it. Of course she spent more time drooling over boys her own age who were more obtainable.

"What about you? Going back to Angel Grove any time soon?", he asked

She shrugged. "I hadn't given it much thought. I'll probably spend the summer floating back and forth again."

Before Jason could speak the door opened and in walked two figures. "Hey guys.", Kim said smiling as she walked through the door. She was heading home and ran into Tommy on the way back, and the duo made their way to the apartment.

"Hello.", Carri replied, smiling at Kim before glancing back at Tommy. "You boys done for the day?"

"Yeah. Rocky went back to the dorm to grab a few odds and ends.", he replied. "Other than that, we're moved back home for the summer."

"Speaking of Rocky.", Carri said with a smile as she stood up. "I'm out. I'll see you guys later.", she said heading for the front door

"Behave.", Jason called with a small on his face

Carri had one foot out of the door. She turned back to smile at Kim. "Hit him for me will you?", she said as she left, closing the door behind her

Kim laughed as she smacked Jason on the shoulder. "Ow.", Jason said as he put a hand where she hit. It didn't really hurt but he thought maybe he could make her feel bad. "I don't know how I'm going to make it two more years with the two of you.", he joked

"You know you love us.", Kim said as she walked around the couch and took a seat by him

Jason rolled his eyes as Tommy sat down next to Kim. In truth Jason loved them like little sisters and they knew that. But much like his own little sister, some days they could get on his nerves. At least he didn't have to worry about them staring at his ass behind his back.

"So did you get everything straightened out?", Jason asked as he glanced over at Kim

Kim nodded. "Finally.", she said sighing. "I can't believe what a mess the university made out of my schedule. I'm just glad that I'm good for another semester."

"You would think that their new registration system would have made everything easier.", Tommy commented. At least it should have, that's what the university promised when it put the system out. Of course anything they're going to do with a campus this large is going to take a while before all of the kinks are worked out.

"Hopefully the next registration will run smoothly.", Kim said wishfully. More for her sanity than anything, if she had another registration like this one she was likely to go crazy.

Jason laughed. "I wouldn't hold my breath." There was about as much a chance of that happening as there was of Rita just packing up and calling it quits.

"So what did you do this afternoon?", Tommy asked glancing toward Jason

Jason smiled as he leaned back in the couch. "A whole lot of nothing. And it was nice.", he replied. He didn't really do nothing. He went to the gym with Carri then they had a late lunch, afterwards he convinced her to go shopping with him. She was excited until he took her to Best Buy, where he looked for a new cd player and she pouted before going to browse through Brad Pitt movies. Since there was no way she was going to drag him to one of her stores, they left and went back to the apartment.

"You could have helped me get my stuff home.", Tommy said glancing over at him. Not that he and Rocky needed help. Being in dorms there wasn't much to begin with, and the two of them were more than enough people to get them moved out.

Jason smiled at him. "Yeah, yeah.", he said

"Well anyway.", Kim stated smiling at both of the boys. She looked back at the clock and saw that it was approaching six. "You boys want to take me to dinner?"

"Do you have something in mind?", Tommy questioned

"I thought we could walk down to the café and get something to eat.", she said. The day she had, she didn't really feel like going far for food.

"I'm game.", Jason replied

"Me too.", Tommy added

"Then let's go.", she said as she stood up and grabbed one of Tommy's hands and one of Jason's. She pulled both boys up and linked herself to each of them. "Shall we?"

Tommy smiled and gave her a quick kiss as he led her out of the apartment, his arm still linked to hers. Kim dropped Jason's arm and he followed behind them, shutting and locking the door on the way out. They headed down the stairs and outside the apartment, before turning in the direction of the café. The walk wasn't long as it was near campus and easy to get to. Their campus community reminded them a lot of home. Most of the places they wanted to go they could walk to if they really felt up to it.

"It's a beautiful day.", Kim commented taking in the fresh air. She hadn't experienced much of it as she shuttled herself between professors offices.

"Yeah I'm glad that" Tommy didn't finish his sentence as the Earth started to rumble below him. "Is this an Earthquake?"

"I don't know.", Kim said although it felt kind of weird for an earthquake

"Deja vu.", Jason said to himself. It felt an awful lot like when Rita first appeared. And as he looked around he realized that the shaking was just in the vicinity as the buildings in the distance didn't look to be affected. Before he had a chance to think too much about it, the ground beneath him opened and he and his two friends fell through.

* * *

Jason, Tommy and Kim hit the cold hard pavement. They stood up and looked around, trying to figure out where they had been deposited. "Perfect.", a woman's voice said. Not just any woman, it sounded exactly like Kim. 

The trio turned to see where the source of the voice was coming from when they saw her standing there. Black leather, streaks in her hair, piercing eyes, a look none of them had forgotten. "Kanara?", Kim questioned shocked to see her evil double standing before her

"Sorry wrong answer.", the woman said with an evil smile on her face as she walked over to Kim

Whoever this woman was, she was strikingly similar to Kanara, who they fought a year in a half ago shortly after they started their freshman semester at USC. They had been lucky to survive that attack. She almost killed Kat, the Pink Zeo Ranger at the time, and had tried to kill Tommy. There was almost no stopping her as she was in possession of Carri's zeo crystal and was prepared to use to it to take them out and rule the world.

But Kanara had been killed in battle, her final blows coming from Kim and Carri who had been captured and held prisoner in Kanara's attempt to rule the world. This was a different evil version of Kim in a different dimension, one who was obviously similar to Kanara yet not her.

The woman stood in front of Kim and looked her in the eyes. She smiled at her. "You'll do perfectly.", she said as she turned and walked away. "Take them.", she said summoning her red putties. She could easily take all three of them, but it was much simpler to let her putties do it.

"Stop right there!", a male voice said as he and four others ran protectively in front of Tommy, Kim and Jason

The three Ninja Zeo's looked curiously at the fivesome that stood in between them and the evil Kim and her putties. All five were wearing matching jackets, and all were apparently part of some sort of rescue team as each jacket held a patch and the back of the jackets read "Lightspeed Rescue".

"You.", the woman said as she spun back around to see who had stopped her. "You have interfered for the last time.", she said coldly as she went after the man who was the obvious leader

What happened next surprised the three Ninja Zeo rangers. "Let's do this.", the leader said looking over at his four friends. "Lightspeed rescue!", he yelled as he and his friends morphed into a team unlike anything they'd ever seen before

The red ranger ran into hand to hand combat with the evil Kim as his teammates took on her putties. As they were fighting the red ranger turned back. "Get them out of here.", he ordered, gesturing to the trio

"Right.", the yellow ranger said as she and the green ranger ran over to them. "Follow me." Tommy, Jason and Kim turned to follow the yellow and green rangers as they took off through the streets. Kim's double caught them trying to escaped and summoned more putties, surrounding the five of them.

The green ranger stood in front of the trio while the yellow ranger stood behind them, glaring the putties down. Tommy looked from Kim to Jason making eye contact. They nodded, they knew what was on his mind. "It's morphin time!", he yelled as they all morphed to join in the fight

A fight that looked grim had quickly turned around as it now became five rangers against the putties. They took them out and the green ranger looked at them. "This way.", he said as he led them to a yellow Humvee, which was labeled as Lightspeed Rescue. The green and yellow rangers jumped in and motioned for the others to do the same.

"What about the rest of your team?", Tommy asked

"They'll catch up.", the green ranger assured him as he started the engine and took off

* * *

Rocky wrapped his arms around his girlfriend as they walked across campus. They had spent some time in his dorm room, her helping him make sure that everything was clean before he walked out for the last time. Now they were walking in the general direction of her apartment. Neither really wanted to go hang out there, but they couldn't think of anything exciting to do. 

"Why don't we go get dinner.", Rocky suggested smiling down at his girlfriend. "Or," he started coming up with a twist to his idea, "why don't we get food and take it down to the beach. We can have a picnic.", he suggested knowing how much she loved to just sit out there at night

Her eyes lit up at the suggestion. "I think that's a wonderful idea.", Carri replied as she turned her head and snuck in a kiss. "You want to just order to go?", she asked. There were dozens of good restaurants in the area and most of them would let you order and pick it up.

"That would work.", he said as he thought about where he wanted to eat. He pulled Carri closer and held her tighter as their pace slowed. He was about to make a suggestion when his communicator went off. He sighed, Rita and Zedd have always had the worst timing. "Go ahead.", he said as he pulled his communicator to his mouth

"We've got a slight problem. You guys need to get up here.", Billy's voice came through loud and clear

"We're on our way.", Rocky replied. He frowned as Carri turned around to look at him.

"Whatever it is we'll kick it's ass then be off to dinner.", she said with a smile

He couldn't help but smile back. "Hopefully it's that easy.", he said as the duo headed somewhere secure and teleported off.

When they arrived in the Command Chamber they saw Billy standing over a console with his arms crossed. "What's wrong?", Carri asked, picking up on the frustration in his face

"We read an earthquake in LA a little while ago.", Billy started

Rocky jumped in when Billy paused. "Strange we didn't feel anything."

"It was localized. Near our apartment. Jason, Kim and Tommy were in its radius and then they disappeared. I can't find them anywhere.", he explained. "Obviously it doesn't appear to be a real earthquake. We can't pick their signals up anywhere and I've tried to contact them but with no luck."

"So what, someone shook the world and took our friends?", Carri asked not quite sure what was going on

"That's what I'm not sure of. I think there was some pretty strong magic going on. But until I can get to the bottom of this, we're short three rangers.", Billy explained

"Shit.", Rocky cursed under his breath. As hard as the fights have been lately this was not what they needed. "What about the Astro's, can they help?"

"They're following a lead elsewhere. It would take days to get back. I've contacted Trey, hopefully he will be here soon. The rangers of Aquitar are busy with their own battles, but Delphine promised to help if they could.", Billy explained. He shared Rocky's sentiments. Now was not the time to loose rangers. Not that anytime was a good time for your friends to up and disappear.

Carri sighed. "Hopefully we can keep Rita, Zedd and Divatox from finding any of this out. If they do, we're in a world of trouble."

Billy nodded. She was absolutely right. If their enemies tried to attack full force, he had no idea what they were going to do.

* * *

Tommy, Jason and Kim sat in a conference room in an underwater base they were told was the headquarters for Lightspeed Rescue. Behind them stood the yellow and green rangers, who introduced themselves as Kelsey Winslow and Joel Rawlings. In front of them was Captain William Mitchell, the man who was in charge of the Lightspeed team. 

They were waiting for the rest of the rangers to return so Captain Mitchell could do a full debriefing with them on this new evil version of Kim. He wanted his entire team to be there so they could give input. In the meantime, he had gone over with them the history of Lightspeed Rescue and how Kelsey and Joel along with the others had come to be rangers. To them it was incredible, the size of the operation that this one power rangers team had, and how they were well known by their Mariner Bay community as rangers.

As the discussion wound down, the door opened behind them and the three final rangers walked in. They quickly went through the discussions and the Ninja Zeo's met the blue ranger Chad Lee, pink ranger Dana Mitchell, and red ranger Carter Grayson.

"Report.", Captain Mitchell requested as the introductions were finished

"We pushed her back and got away but she'll be looking for Kimberly.", Carter informed him

Captain Mitchell nodded, then looked down at the three people sitting in front of him. "I suppose you are wondering why you are here, and who that woman is.", he said as he looked them over. They nodded, they were curious as to why she brought them here and why she had such a resemblance to Kanara.

"The woman's name is Kemora and she was once Kimberly Heart. Evil took her over to make her who she is today. When she became evil, she lashed out against Katherine Hillard for taking her place on her team, and for what she believed was stealing her boyfriend. She also lashed out against Tommy Oliver, for dating Katherine. Eventually both were killed."

As much as that hurt to hear it wasn't surprising, as Kanara seemed similar to Kemora right down to her powers, and Kat and Tommy weren't her favorite people either. Captain Mitchell continued. "She absorbed her power, and the powers of the other rangers. Kimberly's body couldn't handle that much power, and Kemora took off traveling through dimensions so that she could find a Kimberly to transfer her essence to. As she found one, she took over her body, leaving the original Kimberly to die. She then proceeded to seek revenge on Katherine and Tommy once again, taking their powers and anyone else's who got in her way. This became a cycle with her. Each Kimberly she took over was a little more powerful than the first."

Captain Mitchell paused in his explanation. "She searched galaxy's to find the next most powerful Kimberly, and to destroy Tommy's and Katherine's on the way. Sometimes she would find that Tommy hadn't left her, that Kimberly was still a ranger. Each time line on each dimension is different, but that never mattered to her. She still hated them and took her revenge on them at every chance she could. That cycle continued until she arrived on our world."

"What happened?", Tommy asked as Captain Mitchell was silent

"It started out much of the same. She took over our Kimberly, leaving the last one to die. She went after Tommy and Katherine. But what was different this time was that someone working under Queen Bansheera caught her and brought her to their lair. She was already much more powerful than any of them could have accounted for. She killed most of them, absorbing their power and their magic. The only one she left standing was Diabolico, and that was only because he pledged his undying loyalty to Kemora. She destroyed their lair and built one of her own, determined to use her magic and power to rule our planet. Ever since then, the Lightspeed Rangers have been trying to stop her.", he finished the explanation

"So where do I fit in?", Kim asked although she was afraid she knew the answer

"As much magic as Kemora has, she can now search Kimberly's and bring the next most powerful one to her. If she gets lucky, she can catch a Tommy or a Katherine with her and destroy them as well.", Captain Mitchell explained

"How do you plan on stopping her?", asked Jason

Carter answered that question. "If we can keep her from transferring herself to the next Kimberly, we have a shot at stopping her. We haven't been able to do that yet."

Kim sighed. That didn't sound good for her future. However she wasn't going to just sit back and wait. She was going to fight. "Maybe we can stop her. I don't know if you've heard the name Kanara before, but she's got practically the same powers as Kemora. That's who we thought your Kemora was at first. Between myself, Kat, Tommy and Carri we were able to get under her skin enough to defeat Kanara in my home world. Kemora can't be that much different."

"As we said, our Tommy and Kat are dead. Carri Hillard died a slow painful death at the hands of Kemora, who tortured her in front of Kat. She wasn't even a ranger on our dimension, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.", Dana explained pausing for a moment. "And even if you did defeat this Kanara, I doubt her powers could hold a candle to the ones Kemora has now."

"We still have me and Tommy, we can do this.", Kim assured her. She thought for a moment. Even if they didn't defeat her and they made it back home, there was no guarantee that Kemora wouldn't call for her again, or worse yet follow her. The last thing Kim wanted was this lunatic version of herself on her planet killing everyone who ever meant anything to her. "We have to do it, she won't let up on me if we don't."

Captain Mitchell looked at this Kimberly and smiled. This was the oldest of the Kimberly's they had brought back to the base. Of course that wasn't saying much, considering out of the dozens of Kimberly's Kemora has pulled into this dimension, they were only able to pull two others from her grasp before she took them over. They got lucky on this one, the Lightspeed rangers had just taken care of Diabolico and some putties and were going through the streets when they got the call of a dimensional disturbance. They were able to make it to Kemora before she took them away. Usually she was too quick, and Kimberly and all her friends were taken before they ever got there.

It was horrifying to watch. They had seen more Tommy's die than anything, as he was usually the person with Kim when she disappeared. Although he had seen the demise of so many of Kimberly's friends. Some were rangers in this dimension, such as Aisha and Katherine, where some, such as Carri, were not.

They were so thrilled the first time they saved a Kimberly. She had been thrust into this world alone. It was another case when they got lucky, and were able to nab her before Kemora did. They brought her back to the Aquabase and debriefed her much like he had just done with this Kimberly. Unfortunately the first Kimberly they rescued wasn't even a ranger yet. She was scared and constantly in tears, until finally she tried to escape the Aquabase, and that was when Kemora caught her.

The second time they rescued a Kimberly was also by chance. This one had been brought here with her friends Zack and Jason. Kemora killed the boys on the spot, and the rangers were lucky to get that Kimberly to safety. They had brought her back and explained the situation. Much like the Kimberly sitting in front of him, she was eager to help. She wasn't going to leave her life up to fate. Unfortunately she was still young and had just come into her powers. She went to fight with them against Kemora, but Kemora used her inexperience to take her out and kidnap her, eventually taking over her body.

"Kim's right.", Tommy said standing up. He moved so that he could see everyone in the room as he spoke. "We're going after her whether you're with us or not.", he said as Jason and Kim nodded. There was no way he'd leave Kim's life in the hands of Kemora without having any say in it.

Carter stepped forward. "I'm with you.", he said. Having a strong Kimberly may be their best chance at defeating Kemora. With the havoc she reeked on Mariner Bay, they had to get rid of her.

"Me too.", Kelsey chimed in as she went to stand by her leader

One by one the other three rangers agreed and stood as a unified front in with the Ninja Zeo rangers. Captain Mitchell looked them all over. "Then it's settled. We'll start working on a strategy immediately."

* * *

Rocky and Carri sat beside each other on the beach after just finishing dinner. It was nice out there and they did enjoy themselves, but it hadn't been as calming or romantic or fun as either had hoped. They just had too much on their minds with their friends missing. Billy had assured them that there was nothing they could do and that they should try and go on as normal. 

They had decided on dinner as planned, more than anything to get their minds off of the current situation. And it had kind of worked, just not to the extend they had hoped.

Carri sighed. Rocky put his arm around her and pulled her close. "What's wrong?", he asked. She tilted her head toward him and gave him a look. "I know.", he said realizing it was a stupid question. "Everything's going to be fine."

"You're right.", she said, the doubt showing through in her voice. It wasn't that she was worried about rescuing her friends. Billy was on the job and he's always come through. It wasn't that she was worried that she and Rocky couldn't fight off the forces of evil. They could handle the fights, what she was concerned with was the fact that two rangers didn't make a team. There were a lot of things that they couldn't do as two rangers, such as form the Power Blaster. And they were going to have difficulty with the zords as two rangers. If Trey could make it back, Pyramidas would help, along with his ability to use the Gold Rush. Not to mention that taking a full force attack and dividing it by two rangers instead of five lowers the odds a bit.

"It's a beautiful night.", Rocky said trying to change the subject. The sun had finished setting, and the stars were shining brightly through. In this part of California, it was unusual to see the sky that well.

"It is.", she agreed pulling her knees to her chest and looking out over the horizon

Rocky leaned in and gave her a kiss. As her legs dropped to the sand and she leaned into him, they heard a strange noise. They stopped and turned to see Goldar standing there with some hybrids. "Of course.", Rocky muttered as they stood and turned to face them

"Hello rangers.", Goldar growled

"Aw Goldie have you come to visit me again?", Carri said prepared to take him out

"I've come to destroy you."

"We'll see.", she said with a smile as Rocky made the morphing call. Seconds later two Ninja Zeo rangers were standing there facing Goldar and the hybrids. As they stood a monster appeared beside Goldar. "Figures.", Carri muttered. Why would Goldar want a fair fight when he could just bring them down a notch with a monster first.

"Power Lance!", Rocky yelled running into the fight

Carri was not far behind. "Power daggers!", she called as she headed into the fight after him

The hybrids weren't difficult but they found themselves having trouble with the monster trying to fire at them at the same time. Eventually they got the number of hybrids down and Rocky ran into a fight with the monster. After Carri finished off the hybrids she went to distract Goldar, who was trying to attack Rocky along with the monster.

The duo knew that they would have to get this fight down to one on one and quickly. As they were contemplating what to do, a black streak flew through the air, hitting the monster first then Goldar. As it stood beside Goldar the streak faded away revealing the Gold Ranger. Trey eyed their opponents down. "It's time for a gold rush!", he yelled as he hit them both

Goldar recovered and looked angrily at the three rangers, before taking off and leaving them with the monster. They regrouped and stood in front of the plant like monster, just in time for it to throw what appeared to be seeds at them. The seeds hit the rangers and caused little explosions. The monster kept throwing seeds and they thought it was never going to stop.

Fortunately it did, and as they looked up they caught a glance of the blue Ninjetti behind the monster. The rangers didn't waste the opportunity as Carri leaped toward him calling on the full power of her daggers. Rocky approached behind her as she hit him and rolled off, hitting him as well. As soon as they were in the clear Trey attacked, taking down the monster.

They waited a few seconds before it grew. Trey summoned Pyramidas, while Rocky and Carri were able to summon not their individual zords, but the Ninja Zeo Megazord. The monster wasn't difficult as long as you could avoid the seeds, and they were able to take him down. The trio jumped back down to the surface where Billy was waiting.

"You think they know now?", Carri asked sighing. She pretty much knew the answer to that one.

Billy nodded. "I think they know something's wrong."

"I'm going to stay in the Earth's orbit and observe. If anything comes up I shall return to help you in battle.", Trey told them

Rocky nodded his head. "Thanks Trey.", he said as the Gold Ranger teleported off

"I'm going back to the Command Chamber for a few minutes to see if any of my searches came up with anything. As soon as I get some new searches going I am going to try to get back to the apartment and get some rest.", Billy said as he teleported off

Carri looked over at the remnants of their picnic. "So, where does that leave us?"

Rocky put his arm around her and kissed her on the head. "Let's clean up and go home."

"You going to stay in LA tonight?", she asked looking up at him

"Only if you'll let me.", he replied with a smile

She smiled back at him. "Of course.", she said. It would be nice to have him with her that night. With Billy coming and going, the place was going to seem too empty. Carri let Rocky take her hand and lead her over to their mess from dinner so that they could clean up and get back.

* * *

Rita finished peering through her telescope and looked over at Zedd. "Two rangers?", she questioned 

"Actually sis I think there was three.", Rito corrected her

Rita rolled her eyes. She was well aware of the Gold Ranger's presence, but he didn't count. She was only concerned with the Ninja Zeo's. "Where do you think the three other power brats went?"

Zedd thought for a moment. He knew they hadn't done anything, and he was pretty sure Divatox hadn't done anything either. Besides if she had they would have heard about it already. "We should contact Astronema.", Zedd suggested. He wouldn't put it past her or Callisto to have done something with those rangers and not bother to let anyone else know.

"Fine.", Rita said in a huff. She walked off and left Zedd alone so that he could try and figure out what exactly was going on.

* * *

The staff of Lightspeed Rescue worked through the night to try and figure out a feasible plan for taking on Kemora. Tommy, Jason and Kim wanted to help with the strategy as well, but Captain Mitchell assured them that the best thing to do would be get some rest, and as soon as they had come up with a good starting point for their operation he'd let them know. 

They had each been given their own quarters, and at about five o'clock in the morning there were knocks at each door as the Lightspeed Rangers rounded them up. The trio stood in one of the corridors facing the Lightspeed team. "What's going on?", asked Tommy as he looked them over

"We think we have a solution. Or at least a starting point.", Carter informed them as he led them off. They headed through the Aquabase and finally entered a room where a team of scientist stood. "This is Miss Fairweather.", Carter said as he gestured to the lead scientist

Angela Fairweather looked at the rangers standing before her. She hadn't shared her idea with anyone yet, not even Captain Mitchell. She was happy to hear about three more advanced rangers fighting on their side, and she thought now was a good time to see if she could bring some of her theories on Kemora to life. Now that she had all eight rangers and the Captain there, she was thrilled to share her idea.

She got excited as she held up what looked like a rather large gemstone. The rangers looked at her curiously. "What's that?", Joel asked taking a step forward to admire both the gemstone and Miss Fairweather

Miss Fairweather smiled at him. "Well as we all know Kemora lost her original body years ago. She is now nothing more than an essence that leaps from body to body, specifically from a Kimberly Heart as that's whose DNA she was originally fused with."

"So this essence is the evil demon who holds all the magic and power of everyone she kills.", Jason stated just to make sure he understood correctly

"Exactly.", Miss Fairweather replied. "The way Kemora lives on is by attaching herself to other Kimberly's. The way to stop her would be to let her weaken enough that we can kill the Kimberly and force her to leave the body, or catch her during a transfer, when the essence is free and going toward a new body."

"So if we let her essence leave the body of Kimberly she can't do any damage?", Dana asked

"Only if she doesn't transfer to another Kimberly. However if we can get her essence out in the open, you can capture it in this.", Miss Fairweather explained as she hit a button on the gemstone, revealing the contraption that it actually was. "If you can get Kemora to where her essence has to escape to go look for another Kimberly, you can take this and hit the button and it will trap her in here."

"So we have to kill a Kimberly in order to trap Kemora?", Kim questioned. She didn't like the idea, not at all. Even if it wasn't her, she didn't want any more of her selves to be killed.

"It's the only way.", Captain Mitchell assured her. "We'll have to sacrifice that Kimberly's body to capture Kemora. And if Kemora had already brought you here, the body she's in is probably dying beyond repair already."

"How do we get to her? Her fortress is too well guarded for us to get in.", Kelsey pointed out. They had tried several times but with no luck.

"Then we're going to have to get her out in the open.", Jason pointed out

"But how do we do that?", asked Chad

Kim thought for a moment before sticking her hand up. "Use me. As bait."

"That's too dangerous.", Tommy was quick to say

Carter nodded his head. "I agree. We saved a Kimberly that was a ranger once before. She wanted to fight, to lure Kemora out so we could capture her. But Kemora was too quick and got to Kimberly and there was nothing we could do to stop her."

"I'm not that Kimberly.", Kim said looking from Carter to Tommy. "I can take Kemora on."

"She's right.", Dana pipped up. "The other Kimberly had been a ranger for a month. Her inexperience is what cost her."

"And I'm ten times the ranger I ever was when I first got my power coin.", Kim quickly added hoping to sway the boys her way

The two leaders still looked skeptical as Captain Mitchell spoke. "I think she's right. This Kimberly is a better ranger, it can work. And we now have a device to use, which is something we never had before."

"But what if Kemora takes over her body before we get a chance to trap her?", asked Carter

"That's a risk we're going to have to take. The only way Kemora will show her face is if she thinks she has a chance to take over Kimberly.", Captain Mitchell said in a tone that suggested this was final

The Lightspeed Rangers recognized the tone and silenced any further objections. Tommy however was not used to taking these kind of orders from anyone and continued his protest. "That's not a risk I'm willing to take.", he said as he looked over at Kim

"It's not your risk to take.", Kim pointed out simply. Tommy wanted to argue with her but Kim cut him off, continuing. "I'm not going to let Kemora kill anymore of my doubles, or any of my friends doubles. This has to stop now.", she said looking him in the eyes as she paused. "And this time we have eight rangers, three of which are Ninja Zeo's, and have been rangers practically since the beginning."

Tommy still looked hesitant to agree, but Jason wasn't. "She's right bro. What if we just take Kim home and don't kill Kemora and Kemora comes after her again, and noone's there to protect her. We'll loose Kim anyway. This is our best shot. And she'll have me and you protecting her."

"I," Tommy started as he sighed, "you're right. We'll use you to lure out Kemora so we can capture her."

"Good.", Captain Mitchell said glad that they were finally all on the same page. "Now we need to talk strategy.", he said. The Captain led all the rangers off so they could figure out how they were going to put this plan into action.

* * *

Back in the Ninja Zeo's home dimension that same morning two figures were getting some exciting news. "So you can't find our rangers anywhere?", Zedd asked the figure who stood before him 

Darkonda shook his head no. "They appear to have completely disappeared.", he replied. By Astronema's orders he had searched for them all night. Not that he really wanted to waste his time on this, he wanted to go after Andros, but she gave him no choice.

"Two rangers should be easy to defeat.", Zedd said excitedly

"Does that mean we can finally conquer Earth?", asked Rita sharing in her husband's excitement

"Dark Specter wants you to take over the planet. Once it is done, he will send Divatox to another planet to conquer.", Darkonda told them. It hadn't taken long for the news of the rangers disappearance to reach the monarch of all evil. He was overjoyed when he found out, knowing that if Rita and Zedd could take over Earth the Astro Rangers would have to come back home to fight, leaving Astronema to finish off Zordon.

"You must act quickly. The Astro Rangers are on their way home and should be here within the next forty-eight hours.", Darkonda added. He had been there when the rangers hit a dead end in their search and had heard the pink one inform the others of a transmission from home and that they had to leave immediately. Fortunately, Darkonda could travel much faster than they could.

"We will prepare our finest monsters for the destruction of those power brats.", Zedd promised

Darkonda nodded and left to rejoin Astronema, leaving Zedd and Rita to their plans to conquer Earth. He smiled as he arrived on the Dark Fortress. Even they couldn't mess this up.

* * *

Kim sat in the middle of a long table. They had just spent the last few hours hashing out ideas for how to capture Kemora. Kim was starting to get a headache and wanted nothing more than just to go do it, but on the Aquabase things were done a little more differently than what she was used to. 

"So then it's settled. We'll send Kim, Tommy and Jason out first.", Captain Mitchell said, pulling Kim's thoughts back to the situation at hand

"Then when Kemora arrives and tries to attack with her putties, we'll morph.", Tommy continued trying to visualize everything in his head

Carter joined in the conversation. "I'll take the team and we'll morph and hide, surrounding the battle."

"Then we let Kemora take Kim?", Jason questioned. He wasn't too thrilled with that part of the plan and he could tell Tommy wasn't either.

"Yes but that's when we're going to jump in.", Kelsey pointed out. They had the element of surprise and they knew that they could keep Kemora from completing the transfer.

"Just when she goes to make the transfer one of us will get close and Miss Fairweather will send the device down to us then we've got her.", Joel finished

Dana nodded as she thought about it. "This is the best course of action, out of five of us at least one will be able to get close enough to trap her."

"And I can hold her off until they do.", Kim chimed in. She had fought against Kanara who was difficult but not impossible to beat. She figured Kemora was much of the same.

Tommy looked over at Kim catching her eyes with his. "Are you sure you want to do this?", he asked questioning her again. She nodded and he sighed. He was out voted and she was too determined to listen to him, making him forced to give in. "Alright. So when should we do this?"

"The sooner the better.", Captain Mitchell pointed out

"Now.", Kim said, the look on her face saying it all. "Let's take Kemora down for good."

* * *

Zedd and Rita stood in the main room of the Lunar Palace, along with Divatox. Each of the three had spent the night creating or finding the perfect monster, or at least perfect in their eyes. Divatox had brought with her Torch Tiger, a monster who could use flames to his advantage. Rita had Finster recreate an upgraded Dark Warrior, which was one of her favorite monsters from her earlier attempts at conquest, while Zedd recreated the Terror Blossom, a monster that had always been among his favorites. 

Divatox looked a the three monsters standing in Zedd's throne room. "You think they can take care of three pesky rangers?", she questioned as she looked at them

"With a little bit of help it should be easy.", Zedd replied. He was planning on sending Goldar and Rito down as well, and he assumed Divatox would send in Elgar. The three of them plus an army of hybrids should be more than enough to take down the rangers.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started.", Divatox said with a smile as they sent their small army down to the surface

* * *

Rocky and Carri were sitting in Carri's bed eating breakfast and watching tv. They had spent some time early that morning talking to Billy, who still had no clue to their friends whereabouts. He had gone to the Command Chamber to see if anything had come up overnight, and had promised to let them know if he heard anything. 

Carri drifted back to sleep after Billy left, and Rocky headed into the kitchen to make a breakfast of bacon, eggs and french toast. She woke up as he came back with breakfast for the both of them, then climbed in next to her as they started to eat.

They were enjoying this time together as they finished breakfast. Carri sat her plate down on the night stand and turned to Rocky, wanting to thank him for breakfast. As she did, her communicator went off. "Shit.", she cursed under her breath as she went to answer it. "We're here."

"It seems as though Rita, Zedd and Divatox have realized what's going on. They've brought an army to face you guys.", Billy explained

"So it's just the two of us against their army?", Rocky questioned

"I'll get a hold of Trey and try to contact the Alien Rangers, and see if I can figure out where the Astro Rangers are. Just hold them off the best you can until then.", Billy said

Carri and Rocky looked at each other and frowned as they both jumped out of bed and threw quickly threw their pajamas off and clothes on. Rocky grabbed Carri's arm and spun her into him. "Be safe.", he said looking her in the eyes

"You too.", she replied looking back at him

He let her go and said a silent prayer that everything would be fine. He took a deep breath before he yelled, "It's morphin time!"

The red and yellow Ninja Zeo Rangers appeared in the middle of Angel Grove, where three monsters, hybrids, Goldar, Rito and Elgar stood tormenting the town's citizens.

"Leave them alone it's us you want!", Rocky exclaimed

"Not a problem.", Dark Warrior said as he attacked the rangers and knocked them back, starting the battle

A few seconds later the gold ranger appeared and started attacking the others. That helped them out, but not much as the army that stood before them was overwhelming for the few rangers they had. Not too far behind Trey was Billy in his Ninjetti form.

"Is this it?", Rocky asked glancing at the three morphed rangers and the Ninjetti

"For now. The Astro's are too far out to be of service and the Alien Rangers are going to try and make it but...", Billy let his voice trail off. The odds were not in their favor which is why he was inclined to join the fight, even though as a Ninjetti he didn't have the kind of weaponry the others did.

"Then we'll just have to hope for the best.", Rocky said. He saw Trey taking on Torch Tiger and Elgar, while Carri called for her power weapons and went after Dark Warrior and Goldar. Rocky was quick to call for his Power Lance as he took off after Terror Blossom and Rito. Billy went after the hybrids to keep them off the others backs so they could fight their fights and hopefully win.

Although all of the rangers were powerful, they were not powerful enough to control the fights singlehandedly. Trey was having difficulty getting past Torch Tiger's protective fire, as his Gold Rush had no effect. It did take Elgar down, however Elgar wasn't someone who Trey was even remotely worried about. Dark Warrior was a strong opponent and Carri had a hard time keeping up with him and fighting Goldar at the same time.

As Goldar took an opportunity to kick the yellow ranger, Dark Warrior hit her sending her flipping backwards in the air, landing on the ground hard. She caught Trey fighting out of the corner of her eye, and turned briefly to see Rocky get frozen in place by Terror Blossom.

"Billy!", Carri called out pointing to the red ranger before being forced to head back into battle

"I'm on it.", Billy said. He contacted Trini and had her teleport Rocky up. Hopefully she could find and use the device he had used on the frozen rangers so many years ago. He looked towards Terror Blossom and Rito. With Rocky gone he would have to go after them as he couldn't leave them to split up and take on Carri and Trey. He had experience with both, which was a plus considering he had no real weapons.

Billy charged out after them. He couldn't help but think how this situation was quickly going from bad to worse.

* * *

Kim, Tommy and Jason exited the Aquabase as planned and headed out to center city Mariner Bay. Before they left, Kim had made Tommy and Jason promise that if things went wrong, if Kemora took her body, that they would let the Lightspeed Rangers kill her and take a chance at trapping the demon's escaping essence. Neither man was happy with it, but they both abided by her wishes. 

As the battle and Kim's safety was on their minds, they wondered around for a while waiting for Kemora to take the open opportunity. The Lightspeed Rangers were taking their positions around the city so that they could jump in when the time was right.

Kemora did not disappoint. "I was wondering when you would come looking for me.", Kemora said as she appeared in front of them in a flash of red light. "Didn't your little Lightspeed friends tell you that it was pointless to take me on?"

"That doesn't mean we're not going to try.", Kim said as she glared at her. "It's morphin time!"

"How cute you rangers want a fight.", Kemora said, somewhat amused by their efforts. "Well if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get.", she said as she summoned her putties

They appeared beside her and ran to attack the rangers. Tommy, Kim and Jason split up for the fight as they were each being overrun with plenty of the putties. Kemora waited until they were good and distracted, then went after Kim. She jumped into the middle of Kim's fight, before kicking her back and having the putties grab her. She walked forward motioning for the putties to follow with Kim.

"Too bad Kimmie I thought you were going to put up more of a fight.", Kemora said slightly disappointed

"Fight's not over yet.", Kim pointed out as she elbowed one putty knocking him off of her and kicked another.

As Kim quickly disposed of them Kemora smiled. "Interesting.", she said. She may get the fight she wanted after all.

"Not so fast.", Carter said as he and the other rangers jumped out of hiding and surrounded Kemora and her putties

Kemora laughed. "Please do you think I'd actually let you interfere with my taking her?" Kemora summoned some more putties and Diabolico, who brought with him a monster. "Take care of them for me will you?", she asked smiling over at Diabolico

"My pleasure.", he replied as they attacked the Lightspeed Rangers, distracting them from Kim and Kemora

"Now it's just you and me.", Kemora said smiling at the girl whose body she was about to take

"Good because I wouldn't want it any other way.", Kim replied hoping that one of the Lightspeed Rangers could get free in time to save her and trap Kemora

Kemora looked her over before attacking and engaging her in hand to hand combat. Kemora was fast, faster than Kim remember as she lashed out blow after blow. Kim was able to block Kemora's attacks, but couldn't get time to mount any of her own. Frustration quickly settled in and Kemora held her hand out, and within seconds a red glob appeared forming a sword which she swung at the pink ranger.

Kim was barely able to get out of the way as Kemora swung her weapon at her. Now that Kemora was rushing at her with her sword Kim did the only thing she could do. She pulled out her blaster and fired, knocking Kemora back before calling on her Power Bow and firing once again, sending the demon flying backwards and tumbling through the street.

Angry and surprised, Kemora stood. She had never met a Kimberly with a Power Bow that strong. This Kimberly was going to pay. She walked toward Kim as Kim was shooting arrows. Kemora used her magic to deflect the arrows as she continued marching toward her. She lifted her hand in the sky and it filled with red light as she approached, then she thrust her hand down at Kim and red streaks flew toward the pink ranger, filling her with energy blasts. Finally the blasts stopped and Kim fell to the ground, powering down.

"Kim!", Tommy yelled as he desperately tried to reach her but with no luck

Kemora pulled the groggy Kim up by her neck. "And I thought we could have more fun but you ruined that. Oh well."

Kim summoned every bit of strength left inside of her. There was no one free to come to her rescue and she wasn't going to die, not like this. "It isn't over yet.", she hissed kicking Kemora in the shins

As a reflex Kemora released Kim, who quickly scooted back. "It's morphin time!", Kim yelled

Kemora looked up, she couldn't have her morph again, she was not dealing with her weapons a second time. She charged Kim and kicked her wrist, sending her power coin flying off of her morpher. Kim watched it roll off, and started to go after it, as the morpher was no good without it. A kick to the face sent her to the pavement, putting a quick end to that idea.

Kim still had more tricks up her sleeve and this one Kemora couldn't do anything about. "Ninjetti, crane!", she yelled as she quickly transformed

The demon laughed. "You think a Ninjetti can stop me?"

"I think she can try.", Kim said as she attacked

They battled for a while but with Kemora's powers a ninjetti just wasn't strong enough to stop her. Kim swung at Kemora who ducked to avoid the punch, then Kemora swung her hand around and grabbed Kim by the neck, using her powers to stun Kim so that she couldn't fight back. Kemora threw the hood off of Kim's head, allowing the mouth covering to fall. With all the rangers occupied, this was going to be easy. "Game over.", Kemora snapped as she prepared to take over Kim's body

* * *

Carri, Trey and Billy were doing the best they could to fend off this group of warriors sent down by their greatest enemies. The hardest task had become juggling between the monsters and the hybrids. When Billy was taking on the hybrids it was easier, but now the Blue Ninjetti was spending all of his time ducking Terror Blossom's attacks. 

Trey was struggling with Torch Tiger, trying to get some good hits in. He had managed to trick him once or twice to get to him, but other than that he wasn't having any luck. Most of his battle was spent against Elgar. He figured if he could defeat Elgar and get him to leave, that would be one less thing for this band of mismatched rangers to worry about.

After working around the hybrids and Torch Tiger, Trey finally had a plan. He was able to taunt both the monster and Elgar, getting Torch Tiger angry enough to blow fire on him, and Elgar angry enough to charge. As Elgar ran for him, Trey ducked out of the way causing Elgar to absorb the fire blast.

"Fire!", Elgar yelled as he hit the ground and rolled around. "Ow ow ow.", he said as he stood back up. "That's it I'm out of here.", he replied taking off

Trey smiled, somewhat satisfied. One down, and a lot more to go.

Billy noticed Elgar disappear at the hands of Trey. He was glad, that was at least one of their problems out of the way. Although it didn't help his battle or Carri's. His battle wasn't going very well. He could fight the hybrids and Rito, but he didn't have any weapons so fighting Terror Blossom was out of the question. He had to duck and keep his interest away from the others so they would be able to fight instead of be frozen like Rocky was.

As Billy kicked Rito back, he noticed a red streak fly above his head and saw the Power Lance hit Terror Blossom square in the chest, sending him backwards. "You can't take me down that easily.", Rocky said as he stood strong beside Billy

"You think you can handle these guys?", Billy asked gesturing to Terror Blossom and Rito

Rocky nodded. "I'd be glad to.", he said feeling as though he owed the monster some payback

"Good.", Billy said as he went back to taking on the hybrids to try and clear them out for his friends.

Carri noticed Rocky's arrival and Elgar's departure, along with Billy's return to clearing out the hybrids. She started to think that things might turn out alright as she used her daggers to block the blades from both Goldar and Dark Warrior. To her surprise, Dark Warrior brought out a cannon and shot her short range, flipping her back and powering her down. Carri rolled out of Goldar's way and stood up, preparing to morph again. As she did Dark Warrior flung his blade at her, clipping her wrist and knocking one of her morphers off, sending it flying.

After she got over the initial surprise Carri looked over and smiled at Goldar and Dark Warrior. "There's more than one way to join this party. Ninjetti, panther!"

The Yellow Panther Ninjetti stood there eying them down. The fight was going to be much harder for her now, and she had to find a way to get her morpher back. But that was going to be difficult as Dark Warrior and Goldar both rushed her, weapons in hand.

* * *

Kim gasped as she saw Kemora's essence lift out of one Kimberly's body and toward her own. Horror took her over as she realized what was about to happen, what she couldn't move to stop. 

Suddenly a ranger jumped in between them, putting the device down and pressing the button. "Sorry I'm late.", he said as he hit the ground and turned toward Kemora and Kim

"Ryan!", Dana exclaimed, thrilled to see that her brother could make it

Kemora's essence screeched and twisted to try to get away from the force of Miss Fairweather's trap. But it was pulling her too strongly for her to get into either body and stop it. Finally her essence was drawn in and the device snapped shut, trapping the demon. The younger Kimberly's body collapsed to the ground as Kim looked at her.

The fighting continued around Kim as she leaned down and picked that Kimberly's body up. "It's over. We're going to get you some help."

The younger Kimberly mustered all her strength to smile at her older self. "It's too late.", she said her voice barely working. "Besides you saved us, you stopped Kemora." With Kemora in her body, Kimberly held all of her memories. She knew what the demon had done to Kimberly's across the universe, what she had done to her and what she was going to do to this one.

She had seen what she had done to Kimberly's friends, to her friends. In truth that Kimberly didn't have much to go back to, and death was welcome. It was their senior year, and Tommy had proposed. She was going to marry him, and that's all that mattered to her. They had been pulled into this dimension and Tommy murdered in front of her. When he died, she felt like a part of her had died with him. There was nothing to live for, to go back home for.

There was no need to worry about the ranger team. Jason had come back home and he would make a fine replacement for Tommy. His girlfriend, Katherine Hillard, was probably the one chosen to replace her as the pink ranger as Kat already knew about the rangers identities. Hopefully Aisha, Rocky and Adam were able to move on, and the world was safe from the clutches of the Machine Empire. She had no doubt it was, as her best friends were also the best rangers she'd ever seen.

Kim's face had started to become blurry to the young Kimberly. She closed her eyes as she felt her life slip away. Images of days gone by filled her thoughts. She felt at peace as she remembered the dances and the parties, the friendships and especially Tommy. "Thank you.", she whispered to Kim as she drifted off

Kim shed a tear as the young girl died in her arms. It wasn't fair what she had been through. That she never had a chance to do some of the things that Kim had done, experience what Kim had experienced. The fight raged on around Kim as she laid the young Kimberly's body down and stood up, picking up the device which held Kemora.

The strange sixth ranger approached her. "Ryan Mitchell, Titanium Ranger.", he said extending his hand. She took it and shook it, offering up a weak smile. "I think you might need this.", he said as he handed her the power coin

"Thanks.", she said as she ran her fingers over it before clutching it in her gloved hand

"Let's get the demon back to the Aquabase, shall we.", Ryan said

"What about her?", Kim asked pointing to the body of the young Kimberly

Ryan picked her up gently. "We'll take care of her.", he promised as he led the Pink Ninjetti to the Rescue Rover, which was parked near the rangers cycles. He laid the body in the back seat, then he and Kim climbed in and headed to the Aquabase, leaving the others to finish what should be an easy fight.

As they arrived on base they both powered down. Ryan lifted Kimberly's body as Kim got out of the Rescue Rover, device in hand. Captain Mitchell and Miss Fairweather met them almost immediately.

"Well?", Captain Mitchell asked although he had a good idea of what happened

Kim held out the device. "We trapped Kemora.", she said

Miss Fairweather took it and looked it over. She was thrilled that it worked and that they could get that demon off the streets. "I'll put this in secure holding.", she said. There was no way she was going to take a chance with Kemora. She had set up an intricate security system to hold her once they'd trapped her. "I have good news. Based on your DNA scans we did when you first arrived, we were able to find your home dimension. We can send you back once the others get here."

Kim nodded. That was fantastic news for her, she was aching to get home. She turned toward the Kimberly Ryan held in his arms. "What about her?"

"We'll make sure she gets a proper funeral.", Captain Mitchell assured her. Unfortunately this wasn't the first body of a Kimberly that was pulled off the streets of Mariner Bay, and he knew exactly what to do. Lightspeed had a cemetery set up for those who had died in Kemora's path. Captain Mitchell gestured for a young man to come and take the body from Ryan so they could get her prepared for the funeral. His only comfort was that this was going to be the last Kimberly they would have to bury.

He let Miss Fairweather take the lead before leading the other two rangers off behind her. They followed her back to the lab where they waited until the other rangers returned. The Lightspeed team was the first to enter, and Carter was quick to fill the Captain in on their fight.

"We destroyed the putties and the monster, but Diabolico got away.", he informed him

Captain Mitchell nodded. "We'll save him for another day. At least Kemora is gone."

Tommy and Jason arrived behind the Lightspeed team and Tommy immediately threw his arms around Kim. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine.", she said leaning up to give him a quick kiss

"Are you guys ready to go home?", Miss Fairweather asked

"Absolutely.", Jason replied. After this adventure what he really needed was some time to get back home and relax.

Miss Fairweather let everyone have a round of goodbyes and thank yous before leading the three Ninja Zeo rangers off to send them home.

* * *

Trini sat on the edge of her seat watching the fight. Although some progress had been made, it wasn't very pretty. Billy had taken out a good portion of the hybrids, but there were still more on the battle field. Trey was getting some good hits in on Torch Tiger, but not good enough to destroy him. Rocky was able to hold his ground against Terror Blossom and Rito, but because he had to be extra aware of Terror Blossom at all times so he wouldn't get frozen, he was having difficulty with the battle. Carri wasn't able to get to her morpher, and as a Ninjetti was barely holding on against Goldar and Dark Knight. 

Everything that was going on was so intense Trini could hardly look away. But she had other jobs to do, and that was to continue to look for the others and to try and monitor the arrival of help from other ranger teams. At this point, neither job was fairing very well.

As she looked at the control panels, three signals came back on line. She got excited as she pulled up a view of the signals, and saw Kim, Tommy and Jason standing back on the ground near where they disappeared. Trini wasted no time contacting them.

Tommy sighed as his communicator went off seconds after they arrived back in their home dimension. "Go ahead.", he said frustrated that he wasn't going to get the peace he needed after the last day

"Glad to have you guys back. The others need you now.", Trini's voice came through

"On our way.", Tommy said. "It's morphin time!"

The three Ninja Zeo rangers were then teleported just outside the battle. "Shit.", Jason cursed as they saw the Gold Ranger, along with two Ninjetti's and a Ninja Zeo trying to hold off three monsters, hybrids and Goldar and Rito.

The trio called for their weapons and ran toward the battle, with Kim scooping up what had to have been Carri's morpher as they went. They attacked the monsters from behind, with Tommy hitting Terror Blossom with the full power of his sword, Jason using the axe against Torch Tiger and Kim hitting Dark Knight from behind with arrows.

Kim flew over Dark Knight and landed beside Carri. "Loose something?", she asked as she held out her morpher. Carri thanked her and morphed beside her as Kim looked over the Dark Knight. "Deja vu.", she said remembering her first battle with him

"Three more rangers are no match for us.", Goldar said waving his sword triumphantly

"Perhaps five more will do.", a voice said as the rangers turned to see the Aquitarian Rangers standing there

The five Aquitarian Rangers split up and suddenly the fight became much more even. It didn't take long for the hybrids to be defeated and Rito and Goldar to retreat, and it wasn't much longer after that before the monsters were brought down as well. After a zord battle similar to most, the villains were finally defeated and the Earth was once again safe.

All of the rangers teleported back to the Command Chamber once the battle was over. "Thank you for all your help.", Rocky said toward all the extra rangers as they all powered down. If it wasn't for Trey, they wouldn't have been able to hold them off as long as they did and if it wasn't for the Alien Rangers they wouldn't have won the battle as easily.

"It was our pleasure.", Delphine said as she smiled at him

Trey nodded. "Anytime you need help rangers please don't hesitate to call."

The Alien Rangers and Trey said their goodbyes to the team from Earth before they all took off. Once they were gone all eyes turned toward Kim, Jason and Tommy. "So what exactly happened to you guys?", Carri questioned

"It's a long story.", Kim replied

Carri smiled. "Well we've got all afternoon to tell it."

"I think some of us just want to relax this afternoon.", Jason said. Everything had been crazy and was just finally starting to calm down, and he just wanted to chill.

"You know what would be nice? A hot tub.", Kim said thinking of everything that ached after the day's battles

Carri grinned. "My aunt and uncle just put a huge ten person hot tub in."

"Really?", Kim questioned her voice pipping up. "You think they'll mind if we use it?"

"Considering they're in Australia until Monday, and Kat went to Bakersfield for a few days, I don't think they'll ever find out.", she said with a smile

"In that case let's go.", Kim said ready to relax in the hot tub. The boys were quick to agree. Kim looked over at Billy and Trini. "What about you guys, are you coming?"

Billy wrapped his arm around Trini as they both smiled. "What do you think?"

"I think I would love to spend some time in the hot tub.", Trini replied

"Then what are we waiting for, let's hit the hot tub.", Kim said excitedly as one by one the rangers teleported out, leaving the Command Chamber quiet

* * *

"I can't believe those rangers defeated us again!", Rita screeched 

"If it weren't for that blasted Gold Ranger...", Zedd said slamming his fist down as his voice trailed off

"It doesn't matter.", Divatox said as she walked in. All eyes turned toward her. "I just got word from Astronema. It won't be that much longer before they're done with Zordon. Then the powerless rangers won't be able to stop anyone from taking over their precious planet."

"Then finally I can be supreme ruler of Earth.", Zedd said

Rita frowned. "It can't come fast enough.", she snapped. After nearly six years of being handed down defeats, it was getting a bit frustrating.

"Rita you have to have patience.", Divatox said with a smile on her face. Soon there would be no power rangers left in the universe. Rita and Zedd could have Earth, because Divatox was going to have her pick of any planet she wanted.

The End


End file.
